Do You Wonder FNAF
by babywolf10
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the fnaf characters reacted to something? Well you've come to the right place!
1. Frozen's Let It Go!

Hi people, Babywolf here and yes, this is a new story! I just wanted to make these silly chapters for fun, did you ever wonder how the fnaf characters would react to something? Well you've come to the right place! They will be reacting to Frozen's Let It Go! (I was planning to include Spring Trap but i guess i forgot so i'll try to include him on the next chapter :-) Let's get started!

* * *

Frozen's Let It Go

After they saw the video of Let It Go…

**Freddy…**

Freddy: I HATE THAT SONG!

Babywolf: why?

Freddy: DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THE KIDS REQUESTED US TO SING IT BACK THEN?!

Freddy throws the computer to the other side of the room and it crashes

Babywolf: …ok?

**Bonnie…**

(Bonnie sang the whole song while it was playing)

Babywolf: wow Bonnie, good singing!

Bonnie: yea I practiced

Babywolf: I can tell

Bonnie: but I get bored with it sometimes

**Chika… **

Chika smashed the computer as soon as she saw what song it was

Babywolf: why did you do that?!

Chika: that song gives me nightmares!

Babywolf: … what?

Chika: I COULD'NT SLEEP FOR A WEEK AFTER THE FIRST TIME I HEARD IT!

Babywolf: ooookkkkkk?

**Foxy…**

Foxy: LET IT GOOOO, LET IT- eh ehm, sorry…

Babywolf: wow foxy you sing horrible

Foxy: and what?

Babywolf: I didn't know you liked that song!

Foxy: ummm…

He runs out of the room

**Golden…**

Golden kicks Babywolf

Babywolf: what was that for this time?!

Golden: idk, I'm just being random

Babywolf: your not going to say anything about the song?

Golden: what song?

Babywolf: *facepalm*

**Fred…**

Fred: have I heard that song before?

Babywolf: how should I know?

Fred gives Babywolf the death stare

Babywolf: OK! OK!

(He can be very sensitive -_-)

**Bon Bon…**

Bon Bon doesn't say anything

Babywolf: so…

Bon Bon looks over at Babywolf

Babywolf: uhhh… what did you think about the song…

Bon Bon: Oh! Yea. Well it was nice…

Babywolf: Nice?

Bon Bon: Nice…

They stay quiet…

**Cheka…**

Cheka: is that it?

Babywolf: yeeeees?

Cheka: oh… that was dramatic

Babywolf: I can see?

**Mangle…**

Mangle: so it's a real song eh?

Babywolf: Yes? Why?

Mangle: I thought Foxy just made it up

Babywolf: Horrible singing?

Mangle: eyup

**BB**…

BB: I wish I could have ice magic

Suddenly a genie comes and grants his wish

BB: yay! Now I can freeze the whole studio!

Babywolf: NOO-!

Beeeeeeeep

**WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK…**

**Puppet…**

Babywolf: so what did you think of the song?

Puppet: It was boring

Babywolf: well now you have to hear it for the rest of your life!

Puppet: NOOOO!

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight-

* * *

**BABYWOLF: OK! OK! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO HEAR THE WHOLE SONG RIGHT NOW! (UNLESS U WANT TO JUST GO TO YOU TUBE:-) AND I CASE YOUR WONDERING, FRED IS TOY FREDDY, BON BON IS TOY BONNIE, CHEKA IS TOY CHIKA, AND BB IS BALLOON BOY****) BUT ANYHOWL, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


	2. Fnaf Remix By TheLivingTombstone

Hello guys Babywolf FINALLY here with a new chapter of dyw fnaf! Sorry for the delay but i'm afraid that on Mondays, and sometimes Tuesdays, I won't be able to upload… Today the animatronics are gonna react to The Living Tombstone's Five Nights at Freddy's song remix! (I love this song!)

De link: watch?v=l18A5BOTlzE

This time, Spring Trap is finally going to be in it! So let's get to it!

* * *

The Living Tombstone's FNaF Song Remix

After they saw the fnaf song video…

**Freddy…**

Freddy: That''s a good song although I didn't understand it…

Babywolf: I know what you mean, but after looking at it a few times, I finally understood it!

Freddy: Ughhh, of corse I understood it! It's so simple!

Babywolf: uhhh, ok?

**Bonnie…**

Bonnie: that song is actually sad

Babywolf: really?

Bonnie: yea, but I'm sure I could learn it in a flash

Babywolf plays the song again for her and she sings it like a pro

Babywolf: wow, you can learn a song fast!

Bonnie: I guess I have a gift for it

**Chika…**

Chika: Wow that song was exiting!

Babywolf: You think so?

Chika: no

Babywolf: huh? What?

Chika: wait what?

Babywolf: But you said you- OH NEVRMIND!

**Foxy…**

Foxy: That song is catchy

Babywolf: I know right?

Foxy: I think I'm gonna learn it

Babywolf: oh no!

**Golden…**

Golden: That is weird

Babywolf: why?

Golden: idk, it's just weird

Babywolf: ok?

**Fred…**

Fred: why is that based on the old pizzeria?

Babywolf: I guess because the 2nd game hadn't come out yet

Fred: Why should I believe you?

Babywolf: just cause

Fred stares at her

Babywolf: don't you dar-

Fred smashes the computer

Babywolf: Wow. Just, wow.

**Bon Bon…**

Bon Bon doesn't look happy

Bon Bon: that's just sad

Babywolf: Bonnie said the same thing

Bon Bon: why do people make this stuff

Babywolf: well you have to admit it does have a pretty good beat?

Bon Bon: Ok?

**Cheka…**

Cheka: that wasn't even scary

Babywolf: I don't think it wan't supposed to be scary…

Cheka: then it's boring

Babywolf: well that's your opinion

**Mangle…**

Mangle: That's a pretty good song right there

Babywolf: yea

Mangle: I hope Foxy doesn't decide to sing it

Babywolf: well I've got bad news sister

Mangle: I knew it

**BB…**

BB hides under the table

Babywolf: is it really that scary?

BB: I never want to hear it again!

Babywolf: Ok, I promise I'll never show it to you again. But can you please come out

BB didn't budge

Babywolf:*sigh* I guess this is going to take the rest of the day…

**Puppet…**

Puppet: Why do you show me boring stuff!

Babywolf: Look, it might be boring to you but maybe not to the readers!

Puppet: WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE READERS!

Babywolf presses a button and the puppet falls into a hole

Babywolf: Now let's see what you care about

**Spring Trap…**

Spring Trap: Wow. That deserves a wow.

Babywolf: So did you like it?

Spring Trap: ARE YOU KIDDING? I HATED IT

Babywolf: ok?

Spring Trap: ok just kidding I liked it

Babywolf: good I guess…

* * *

**BABYWOLF: THAT'S THAT DONE! AGAIN SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON UPLOADING… TOMARROW IM GONNA BE TESTIN AGAIN! WAAAAAA! BUT DON'T WORRY, THAT WON'T PREVENT ME FROM UPLOADING :-) **

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


	3. Spring Trap is Peeved

Hi guys, Babywolf here with a new chapter for dyw fnaf. Today the animatronics are gonna react to Spring trap is peeved! Thanx to Amberfoot7 for the suggestion! I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do fan made characters… idk anything about them! Waaaa, sorry to disappoint you (But I'll try to research some ok? Don't lose hope!). And also, BONNIE AND BON BON ARE DAMN GIRLS IN THIS STORY OK? Just sayin'

De link: watch?v=0rWzI2uFyeA

Sorry for not uploading but SCHOOL DOES NOT WANT ME TO WRITE! (It's torturing me with homework) )': Plus, I'm STILL taking the big test!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Spring Trap is Peeved

After they saw the animation…

**Freddy…**

Freddy: what did I just watch?

Babywolf: *looks at paper* Ummm, it's called Spring Trap is Peeved…

Freddy bursts out laughing

Babywolf: I'm guessing that means you like it…

**Bonnie…**

Bonnie: *Giggles* That was mean

Babywolf: yea

**Chika…**

Chika is dying of laughter on the floor

Babywolf: Calm down Chika!

Chika: THAT WAS SO FUNNY!

Babywolf: *covering ears* Ok, Ok! But don't scream!

**Foxy…**

Foxy: Yea and then BB was all like _ALL RIGHT! I'LL GET THOSE PRINGLES! _*Laughs*

Babywolf: I know, everybody's maaaaaadddddd for some reason

**Golden…**

Golden: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW US A VIDEO ABOUT ME!?

Babywolf: Ok Golden, Soon! I'm just taking some requests!

Golden stomps off

**Fred…**

Fred: That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!

Babywolf: Yea

Fred: wait, I think something can beat that. It's way funnier!

Babywolf: what is it?

Fred: wait right here

Fred walked out of the studio and awhile later he came back with punch (or whatever it was -_-) in his hand

Babywolf: what's that for?

Fred: for this

He dumps in on Babywolf…

Fred: yea that is funnier!

Babywolf's expression:…. -_-

**Bon Bon…**

Bon Bon: what was that?

Babywolf: It's called "Spring Trap is Peeved"

Bon Bon looks at Babywolf as if she said a joke that wasn't funny

Babywolf: waaat?

**Cheka…**

Cheka: Wow, its weird imagining Bon Bon actually doing that

Babywolf: I know right?

Cheka: I guess she feels bad now

Babywolf: she shouldn't, they're just fans!

Cheka: Hey, she can be sentimental sometimes!

**Mangle…**

Mangle: Did I really just see that!?

Babywolf: It depends

Mangle starts laughing

Mangle: I wish Bon Bon were more like that

**BB…**

BB: what are Pringles?

Babywolf: *face palm*

**Puppet…**

Puppet: That's boring

Babywolf: EVERYTHING I SHOW YOU IS BORING TO YOU!

Babywolf smashes the computer

Puppet: Didn't that cost u a lot of money?

Babywolf: That was o- OH I GIVE UP!

**Spring Trap…**

Spring Trap: that was awesome!

Babywolf: spilling your drink was awesome?

Spring Trap: No, the video! It was funny!

Babywolf: oh ok…

She spills a drink on top of Spring Trap

* * *

**BABYWOLF: SO, YEA! THAT'S THE CHAPTER! I HOPE SOME OF YOU GIVE MEH OTHER SUGGESTIONS FOR FAN MADE CHARACTERS (BUT NOT TOO MANY!), SOMEONE ALREADY SAID I THINK IS WAS**_** PHOTO NEGITIVE MICKEY SUIT FROM 5NATI **_**OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT (DUNNO WAT IT IS!) BUT DON'T WORRY; I'LL TRY TO DO RESEARCH ON MY SPARE TIME :-) FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ****REWIEW!**

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


	4. Caramelldansen!

Hello guys, Babywolf here and YAY! ANOTHER CHAP FOR DYW FNAF! Ok I seriously need to control my cray… -_- So anyhowl, today the animatronics are going to react to the Caramelldansen! (If you dunno what it is, WHAT? But I don't blame u ;3) Thanx to PandaLuver14 for da request :3 WARNING: If you decide to watch the video in the link, be prepared to die of to much kawaii! ;-)

De Link (English Version): watch?v=A67ZkAd1wmI

LET'S GET TO IT!

* * *

The Caramelldansen

After they saw the animation…

**Freddy…**

Freddy:… what was that?

Babywolf: The Caramalldansen. You've never heard of it?

Freddy: Why the heck do you people want us to react to these things!

**Bonnie…**

Bonnie: That is so cute!

Babywolf: Yea, which was your favorite one?

Bonnie the pink one? Or was she in purple

(It's obvious she likes that one ; P)

**Chika…**

Chika starts dancing like crazy

Babywolf: ok?

**Foxy…**

Foxy: What did I just see…

**Golden…**

Golden: YOU SAID U WOULD SHOW US A VIDEO ABOUT ME NEXT!

Babywolf: I said nothing!

Golden: You didn't?

Babywolf: No!

Golden: But you just said something now

Babywolf: *Face Palm*

**Fred…**

Fred: Videos people make are crazy today, I bet no one likes that vid

Babywolf: It actually has tons of fans… including me of corse

Fred: What?!

Babywolf: Eyup

**Bon Bon…**

Bon Bon: OMG I love that video! I had to watch it a thousand times!

Babywolf: See Fred? People like it!

Fred: Whatever

**Cheka…**

(I have NO IDEA what to do for her so sorry…D,: …..)

**Mangle…**

Mangle: What did I just watch!?

Fred: See wolf girl? People **don't **like it!

Babywolf: hmhf

Mangle who said I didn't like it?

Babywolf: see?

Fred walks away angry

**BB…**

BB: Why do they dance like that?

Babywolf: I don't know, they probably just wanted it to look cute or something

BB: Why do they want it to look cute?

Babywolf: To get people to like it?

BB: ok?

(running out of ideas!)

**Puppet… **

Puppet: Now that was weird

Babywolf: _at least he didn't think it was boring_

Puppet: It was also kinda boring

Babywolf: **Y-**

Beeeeeeeep

**WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK…**

**Spring Trap…**

Spring Trap: Really? Seriously?

Babywolf: yes

Spring Trap:…

Babywolf: What did you think about it?

Spring Trap: I'm not going to be able to sleep…

**RED OUTFIT DANCING GIRL WILL HAUNT U FOREVER!**

Just kidding…

* * *

**BABYWOLF: SO YAAAAA! THAT WAS IT! I STILL NEED A LOT OF REQUESTS EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY HAVE LIKE A TOUSAND, DON'T WORRY GUYS, I DO CHECK BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO BE PATIENT AND THEN I'LL GET TO STUFF :-) I DON'T THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD EACH DAY ANYMORE, BUT I ****WILL**** TRY TO UPLOAD AS SOON AS I CAN! **

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


	5. Just Gold (SHEESH FINALLY!)

Hallo guys, your lucky. Today you got a double upload. SHEESH PPL, JUST GOLD IS AT THE TOP OF MY LIST! I'M COMING ALREADY! Anyhowl, (;p) today the animatronics are going to react to, YES, Just Gold! The first request from Amberfoot7 (my second review on that story) was the main reason I made Golden mad! (Btw,) Thanks to Amberfoot7 for support! Now…

De Link: watch?v=bhJGXzOE5fQ

Time for me to get writing :) :) :)

* * *

Just Gold

After they saw the music video…

**Freddy…**

Freddy: This song was dramatic (0_0)

Babywolf: Well yea -_-

Freddy: uggghhhh. Why am I reacting to things again?

**Bonnie…**

Bonnie: I bet golden would like this

Babwolf: yea -_- main reason you're reacting to this

**Chika…**

Chika: This thing is boring

Babywolf: well the song sounds nice?

**Foxy…**

Foxy: wow, this just had to be about golden

Babywolf giggles

**Golden…**

Golden: I HATED IT!

Babywolf: seriously? -_-

Golden: Just kidding… It was awesome

Babywolf: Good. Now will you shut up?

Golden: NO!

Babywolf: (face palm)

**Fred…**

Fred: Why does golden get a song?!

Babywolf: He has lots of fans

Golden puts on sunglasses

Golden: Deal With It

Fred groans

**Bon Bon…**

Bon Bon: Wow that was big

Babywolf: what do you mean by big

Bon Bon: I don't know, it had a lot of stuff in it?

Babywolf looks confused

**Cheka…**

Cheka: What?! Golden even got his own music vid?!

Babywolf: yup

Cheka: no fair!

**Mangle…**

Mangle: wow I bet golden wanted to see something like this

Babywolf: Have you been looking at other animatronics' reactions?

Mangle: no?

Babywolf: Because you seem to know what everyone thinks about stuff

Mangle shrugs

**BB…**

BB hides under the table again

BB why do you always show me scary stuff!

Babywolf: Come on! This was even scarier than the last one!

BB: it was still scary!

Babywolf: uggghhhh!

**Puppet…**

Puppet: I actually liked that song

Babywolf: YAAYYYY!

**Spring Trap…**

Spring Trap: wow that was a pretty good song

Babywolf: Glad to here people liking it :)

* * *

**BABYWOLF: FINALLY I'M DONE! I DIDN'T SLEEP AT ALL LAST NIGHT :( I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAP :) FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


	6. My Little Pony Intro!

Hi people, Babywolf here and I uploaded! So thanx King Domino III for the requeat for them to react to the mlp intro! This is going to be awesome 9u6 don't worry, Survive the Night IS next on my list ok? :-)

* * *

My Little Pony Intro

After the saw the show intro…

**Freddy…**

Freddy fainted

Babywolf: oooookkkkkk?

**Bonnie…**

Bonnie: AAAHHHH MY EARS!

Babywolf: ahhh MY ears, stop screaming!

**Chika…**

Chika: I hate that show!

Babywolf: gimme a reason why (ou0)

Chika: becuz ponies will haunt you FOREVER!

Babywolf: -_- wow

**Foxy…**

Foxy fangirl screams (lolololololololololololololol!)

Babywolf: o-0

**Golden…**

Golden:… I will never get to sleep again!

Babywolf: That happens to you ):)

**Fred…**

Fred faints

Babywolf: what's with the fainting?!

**Bon Bon…**

Bon Bon: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Babywolf: I think I'm deaf! o-o

**Cheka…**

Cheka: seriously?

Babwolf: yea -_-

**Mangle…**

Mangle: Yea that show is awesome

Babywolf: I didn't expect you to like it

Mangle: Why wouldn't I?!

Mangle starts to go crazy with ponies -_-

**BB…**

BB: Why do the ponies have wings and horns?

Babywolf: Becuz of stuff

BB: oh ok

9_9

**Puppet…**

Puppet starts to go crazy with ponies too

Babywolf: Ok good thing there's only 2 ppl left!

**Spring Trap…**

Spring Trap: wow that was torture

Babywolf: ):) ):) ):)

* * *

**BABYWOLF: YEA, TORTURE! I WILL BE TRYING TO UPLOAD MORE THIS WEEK CAUSE I CAN :-) BUT ANYHOWL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP!**

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


	7. MandoPony's Survive the Night

Hi ppl! Babywolf here and yes me uploaded 7u7. So from what I remember, I'm making them react to survive the night! Thanks to a bunch of ppl for the suggestion! So today is special because we have a special guest! She's a fan made character from my friend's fanfic fnwf (Five nights With Friends) 2 and 3.

De link to SammieCraft's story: s/11144611/1/Five-Night-at-Friends-2

De link to the song Survive the night: watch?v=CbjAcmNWX-Y

Yea so stop reading the A/N and start reading the actual story! CX

* * *

MandoPony's Survive the Night

After they saw the music video...

Freddy...

Freddy: Ok, so let me get this straight. So this guy is the guard and then the animatronics think he's a animatronic but then they realize he's not and then they want to stuff the guy into a suit but then they leave him alone saying they're sure he'll survive?

Babywolf: ... Pretty much

Freddy: I don't understand

Babywolf: well... deal with it... this song is awesome

Bonnie...

Bonnie: Poor security guard he must be scared to death

Babywolf: Bonnie, it's just a song

Bonnie: I know

Chica...

Chica: COME ON PEOPLE; LET'S HEAR THAT AGAIN AND THROUGH A HUGE DANCE PARTY!

Babywolf: Chica did you by any chance watch the vid Carameldansen again?

Chica:... YEA, WHY?!

Babywolf: I think you need a closet break again... to be on the safe side...

Foxy...

Foxy: I didn't know the pizzeria was a town! Who's the mayor?

Babywolf: Freddy

Foxy: seriously?

Babywolf: NO THE PIZZERIA ISN'T EVEN A TOWN!

Golden...

Golden: this song is so awesome

Fred...

Fred: This song has evil in it

Babywolf: uhhh ok?

Bon Bon...

Bon Bon: Wow we made a new friend!

Babywolf: that's afraid of you

Bon Bon: Aww!

Cheka...

Cheka: wow people this song is boring!

Babywolf: Don't make me do the same thing I did to puppet the other day!

Cheka: ...

Mangle...

Mangle: this song is great!

Babywolf: Mangle, one thing I've been wondering is why do you like everything?

Mangle:... Because... all this time a have been pretending that I like it but I really HATE IT!

Babywolf: What?

Mangle: Just kidding, I really like it all

BB...

BB ran to the nearest closet

Babywolf: OH NOT AGAIN!

Suddenly there were blurry voices

Chica: BB you game tho parthy with me?!

BB: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

BB dashed out of the closet and ran under the desk like always

Babywolf sighs

Babywolf: BB, I have no choice...

Babywolf pressed a button

BB: wait, WHAT?!

The floor opened underneath him and he fell

Puppet...

Puppet: NOW you decide to show me quality videos

Babywolf: I knew you would like that song

Spring Trap...

Spring Trap: You really need to take better requests

Babywolf: hey! That request was decent! I like that song!

Spring Trap: well screw you

Babywolf: shut up

Babywolf presses the button

Spring Trap: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhh

Ok so as I said, there's going to be a guest! Her name is Kelly. If you don't know her, go read SamCraft's story. It's interesting :) So everyone prepare to see Kelly's reaction!

Kelly...

Kelly: so are you expecting me to like this junk?

Babywolf: Kelly, give feedback. Then your done with it. **UNDERSTAND?**

Kelly: It was boring and whoever made it did a poor job

Babywolf: KELLY, OUT OF MY STUDIO!

Babywolf kicks Kelly out

Babywolf: hehe... sorry about that...

* * *

BABYWOLF: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHY KELLY IS ACTING MEAN, **READ FNWF 3! **OR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO I WON'T FORCE YOU :)

IF YOU WANT YOUR OC OR A FANMADE CHARACTER TO BE IN HERE, JUST POST A REVIEW TELLING ME SO :) YOU'RE LUCKY I UPLOADED! SO ANYHOWL, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW, FEEDBACK! :)

_BABYWOLF, OUT!_


End file.
